


Puppy Love

by DramioneInLove



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, married!everlark, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramioneInLove/pseuds/DramioneInLove
Summary: Peeta comes home with a new member of the family, and Katniss has never been able to resist her husband's smile.





	Puppy Love

“What,” Katniss began slowly, pointing her finger at the thing in her husband's arms, “is that?”  
Peeta had the good grace to blush.  
“It's a puppy,” he answered.  
The golden-coated puppy in his arms wiggled slightly, and Peeta put it down. Immediately, the tiny animal began snuffling around, tail wagging in delight. Katniss inhaled slowly, trying to calm herself.  
“A puppy,” she deadpanned.  
“I kind of found her on the road,” Peeta replied meekly. “She was alone and I don't think she has a master, Katniss.”  
Katniss rubbed her forehead, sighing. A whimper made her look down. The puppy was in front of her, big brown eyes wide, tongue lolling, and damn, it seemed happy to see her.  
“I'd like us to keep her,” Peeta said quietly.  
Her gaze snapped up to him. He was rubbing his neck, staring at the pup with a small smile on his face.  
“I'm going to regret this,” she sighed, and Peeta's face lit up as though Christmas had come early.  
“You won't,” Peeta promised, crossing to her to peck her cheek. “I love you.”  
Katniss couldn't quite keep the giddy smile from her own face as her husband picked up the little ball of fluff, and she snuggled against his chest tiredly.  
She would live to regret it, she just knew it. But if it made Peeta happy, then she couldn't resist.


End file.
